Dí que me quieres
by KitsukyR
Summary: Universo alterno Winry y Edward son una pareja, y esa noche ella tiene un próposito: que su novio le admita que la quiere como ella a él.


-Edward.-

-¿Qué pasa?- le respondió él, sin abrir sus ojos de esa tranquilidad donde se encontraba.

-¿Te acuerdas?- preguntó ella

-¿Acordarme de qué?-

-Esa vez, esa noche donde nos conocimos.- una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro del jóven.

-Sí, no lo olvido. Te diría que fue el día más felíz de mi vida, como en las historias. Pero no es verdad. Fue un día catastrófico. No sólo me asustaste, sino que casi me matas con toda esa sangre que me sacaste.-

-Es verdad. ¡Pero es que eras tan delicioso!- sonrió ella con sus ojos brillando al recordar ese dulce sabor. A él le agarró un escalofrío.

-Enferma chupa sangre.- Winry se rió, y sentada en la cama donde ambos estaban le dijo en susurros.

-Tal vez, pero lo primero que me hizo fijarme en ti fue lo tierno que fuiste conmigo. Me ayudaste mucho.-

-No te pongas cursi ahora.- La jóven rió al ver sus mejillas algo rosadas.

-Sí, muy cursi. ¿Pero es una realidad, cierto?-

Él abrió sus ojos y se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, lentamente. Hasta que nariz con nariz estaban pegadas. Ella quería retroceder, pero con lo primero que se encontraba su cabeza era con la pared.

-¿Q—qué? ¿porqué me miras así?- Una carcajada de parte de él invadió el lugar; se volvió a recostar sobre donde estaba y cerró sus ojos otra vez.

-A pesar de lo que eres, sigues siendo muy linda- Si ella pudiera, sintió como si ya se hubiera transformado en un tomate, y trataba de analizar lo que él había dicho.

-¡EDWARD!- la risa de él se volvió en una forma de burla, y la miró; su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos.

-¿Está mal que piense que eres linda?-

-No está mal… no está mal ni siquiera un poco.- Ella miró para otro lado.

-Lo sé- Él sonrió

-Te quiero, Edward.- Mierda, ¿porqué siempre tenía que decir cosas que le daban tanta vergüenza?

-…Eso también… lo sé.-

-También sé que sientes lo mismo. Así que dímelo.-

-¿Decirte qué?- la miró sorprendido.

-¡Dime que me quieres mucho, mucho!- Él estaba sonrojado otra vez. Miró para otro costado, CUALQUIERA donde ella no se encontrara estaría bién.

-¿¡Te volviste loca, chupa sangre?! No voy a decirte nada.-

-¿Eh? ¿porqué no, Ed? ¡y deja de llamarme así!-

-Porque es algo demasiado vergonzoso para que yo lo diga. ¿Y si alguien me escucha y se burla? No no. Olvídalo.- Ella lo miró, y luego miró hacia todo el lugar.

-Edward Elric. Estamos en un cuarto solos. Te pido que me digas lo que sientes, y me dices que no porque alguien te podría escuchar. Deja de ser tan estúpido.- Ella lo miró. ¿Podría ser tan imbécil este humano ignorante?

-Lero lero.-

Sí, realmente lo era.

Pero está bien, ¡yo me harté! La joven rubia se levantó de la cama, y él la observó algo preocupado. ¿Se habría molestado? ¿se iba a ir? y en unos segundos, ella saltó encima de él, quedando en una posición algo débil para Edward; ella encima de él. Por alguna razón tampoco es que le molestaba tanto.

-¡DILO!- ella le gritó en su cara. Por un momento pensó que lo iría a escupir.

Él no paraba de mirar sus ojos, desafiantes; violentos y enojados. Y seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

-¡Quiero escucharlo, quiero escucharlo, quiero escucharlo!- y él la hizo callar. Colocó una mano en la nuca de ella, y prácticamente la obligó a que sus labios cayeran en los de él; provocando un beso y al fin, la calló. Se estuvieron besando por un largo rato, hasta que pararon. Podía sentir los suspiros de ella, preciosos. Casi como todo lo que la representaba.

-¿Te digo algo, Winry Rockbell?- él susurraba. Casi como una ligera respiración que sólo ellos podían escucharlos.

-¿Qu..qué?-

-Estoy felíz. Por haber conocido a una vampira tan loca, enferma, agresiva como tú. Porque sabiendo todo eso, y TODOS los problemas que tuvimos y tendremos por como eres, porque yo no soy un chupa sangre como tú; no te quiero. Yo te amo.- Ella estaba sorprendida.

-¡No me mires así, mierda! ¡no voy a decírtelo nunca más!- ella se rió, y lo besó.

-Estúpido. Yo también te amo. Aunque seas un humano idiota.-


End file.
